Hello
by AnimeBook's
Summary: Percy calls his mom before he goes to face the Giant in Alaska. but when an unknown voice answer the phone he starts to worry. This is just going to be a collection of chapters I think up. they might connect or they might not, it just depends.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer;** I don't own anything the characters all belong to their respectful owners.

 **Author's note;** This is just something I came up with the other night when I was at work. please enjoy and **please review.**

* * *

Percy stood there with the train that he was going to ride to go face a giant behind him and the payphone in front of him.

He took a deep breath before slotting the money into the phone, after a few minutes he heard, "Operator, how may I help you?"

Percy gave the operator the number to his moms apartment in New York.

It rang once, twice and a third time. Percy was about to hang up when he heard the 'click' of the phone being answered.

Neither his mom soft voice or Pauls baritone answered, instead Percy recoiled slightly as he heard a soft male British accent. The reason he recoil was cuz at first he thought it somehow Octavian had found his way to his mom's apartment.

"Hello? Blofis residents. How may I help you?"

"Amm... Hi... hmm... is... is Sally Blofis there?"

"Who mae I ask is calling?"

Percy took another deep breath before saying. " this is her son, Percy." Percy said.

"Just a moment." the young male went into the living room where his new aunt and uncle we're sitting.

"Hmm, aunt Sally?" Sally looked up from her book into her nephew's eyes. " yes Harry?" she asked.

"There's a person on the phone for you. He says his name's Percy?"

Sally jumped from the couch and ran into the hallway where the phone was placed. " Percy?" she question, " baby boy, is that really you?" a soft chuckle answered her.

"Hi mom" Sally sobbed as she heard the voice of her son that she hadn't heard in 6 months.

"Hey mom I don't have a lot of time. But I just wanted to let you know that I'm alive."

"But Percy, where have you been? where are you now?"

She could hear Percy's side on the other end of the phone. " mom... Its... Its a long story. And I'm not even fully sure about most of it myself. But just know that I'm on a quest and I'll be home as soon as I can." Sally heard a whistle in the background.

"Hey mom I have to go. I love you and tell Paul i'll see him soon." And with that the phone line went dead.

Sally put the phone back down and walked back into the living room. "Is everything alright Sally?" Paul asked as his wife reenter the room. " Was that really Percy?"

Sally nodded and sat back down on the couch with her hands folded into her lap. " He's on a quest." she said quietly so she wouldn't disturb Harry, who was sitting at the table trying to do his summer homework.

Paul grabbed his wife's hand and held it. Paul glanced to where his nephew was sitting, he knew that he was going to have to tell Harry soon about his own heritage.

But for now.. For now he was content,but still worried since they're full family wasn't together. He prayed everyday that his stepson would return home safe.

* * *

Percy sat down across from Hazel and Frank. He gave hazel a smile as the train moved. A few minutes later.

'Sticks. I forgot to ask my mom who the person who answered the phone was.' he thought. "Great." he murdered. He knew that was going to annoy him for the rest of the quest.


	2. Chapter 2 Drew is intimidated

Author's note; Hello everybody. I know it's been a little bit, but I have one for you now. This chapter haves 562 words.

Enjoy

* * *

Piper didn't know what to think when she woke up, she hoped it was all a dream, that she didn't go to a boarding school for troubled kids, that her dad hadn't been kidnapped, in what she hoped above all was that she had only been dreaming about herself being a demigod.

She Sat up and grabbed a mirror, she realized there was a lot of those laying around this cabin. Looking into it she was dismayed to see that it hadn't been a dream, she was really the daughter of a Greek goddess, a daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love.

She side. No matter what she did the stupid makeover from her mom would not go away.

She heard a sigh as a voice she recognize said; "Oh, honey." Piper scout at her half-sister Drew. "mom's blessing won't go away for another few days, maybe a week if your lucky."

'A WEEK!' she mentally screamed. The look on Pipers face must have been good because Drew smirks before stating, you know dumpster girl we don't want you here either." no one noticed the cabin door open. "Isn't that right Mitchell?"

Mitchell, Piper noticed was staring anywhere but at her or Drew. She heard him motor "Hmm... Yeah.. Sure."

"Mhm." Drew pulled out her lipstick and started applying it. Everyone else watched not daring to speak, although there was one person who wondered what drama they had walked into this time.

"15 minutes until breakfast people." Drew said as she started to gather up her bathroom kit. "The cabin isn't going to clean itself. And Mitchell."

Mitchell was now scuffing his shoe on the floor still not looking at anyone.  
"Just as we agreed on last night you have trash duty, just for today. Show Piper how it's done. I have a feeling she'll be getting that job very soon."

The unknown person Could not remain quiet anymore and spoke up,"Drew lauren Tanaka." sad girl stood stock still. " my dear sister, are you being a tyrant?"

Drew turned around and standing at the door was her elder brother Harry. "Oh... Hi Harry." she said. He just gave her a look.

She clear her throat and stammerd, "hmm..I-I'm going to go get in the shower now." and the cabin was silent until they heard the shower water start running and then to Piper slight shock all of her other siblings ran over to the newcomer.

Once everybody had greeted this Harry person, he made his way over to Piper.

"Hello." he said, "I'm Harry one of your siblings another child of Aphrodite." he reached out his hand to shake. Piper took it and said, "Hello to you as well."

Harry glanced around the cabin and with a twitch of his fingers the cabin was clean, with beds made, and all the trash pickt up. Piper gaped. Harry chuckled. "I'm also a child of the magic goddess, I am what's known as a twice blessed, meaning that I was claimed by 2 different gods."

Piper nodded, she had no idea it was possible to have to godly parents, she was trying to deal with coming to the fact that she had one.

"Everyone." he got everyone's attention. "it's time for breakfast." and then he holler through the bathroom door. " YOU HAVE 8 MINUTES TO FINISH UP, OR WILL BE LATE FOR BREAKFAST.

* * *

Author's note; This one was just because I wanted there to be someone Drew was intimidated buy in her own common.


	3. Chapter 3 Harry meets a legacy of Apollo

**Author's note;** hello everyone. I wrote this because I was bored and I wanted Harry to have a run in with a Roman demigod. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The first time Harry was introduce to a camper from Camp Jupiter he was very disappointed, and did not get a very good first impression.

The guy that he had ran into was nothing but a skeleton, with very sickly skin and limp blonde hair. He got a hunch that Letus was going to be coming for him soon.

And that thought made Harry Pause, it wasn't often that he thought of his friend in the gods Roman Form. 'Hmm' he thought, must be a Roman demigod then.'

Harry concentrated on the guys ora and he realize that the scrawny, sickly kid who couldn't have been no more than 17 or 18 was a legacy of Apollo. And definitely a Roman.

'Damn.' he thought. 'I guess after a few generations the godly looks deteriorate from the bloodline?' he questioned to himself knowing that normally Apollo's kids we're very good looking with most of them having the gods own blonde locks and blue eyes.

After a couple minutes of listening to the kid, because for him most everybody was a kid, rant and rave about something stupid he turned around and went down another aisle of the Walmart he was at.

He smiled as he came across the pillow pets. It was his friends birthday coming up and he wanted to buy him something special. When he turned around with a black bat pillow pet in his Hand's he was a bit startled to realize that the skeleton kid was behind him.

"Hmm.. Hello. Is there something I can help you with?" he asked.

The kid just stood there scrutinizing him. Harry felt a tad uncomfortable.

"I've had visions of all the gods and goddesses but I have never had a vision of you."

Ah, So this kid had the gift of prophecy. No wonder why Harry felt uncomfortable around him. Sure he could deal with Apollo and his prophecies but anybody else he had a strong dislike for and something about this kid rub him the wrong way.

Harry tune back into what the blonde scarecrow was saying, " ... But I can tell you have a godly feel to you."

Harry smirkd slightly and said. "Ah." in a lower voice he said; "so you are a demigod." he paused for a moment in the kid got a cocky smile, "Or at least a descendant of a demigod." he hummed, "Hmm." The boys face fell and got a scout on it and that didn't make him look any better.

"Well if you excuse me. I must be off." Harry operat away.


End file.
